<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of Worms And The Dance Floor by melangerubin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219919">Queen of Worms And The Dance Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin'>melangerubin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, F/M, Oh yeah prentiss time, Worms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes for a party and has a beer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen of Worms And The Dance Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane could feel them squirming inside her as she moved, moving as she picked up the glass. She smiled politely at the quite handsome but dull man buying her drinks. The worms pulsated in rhythm with the strobing lights, she had realised after an hour or so of men with bad pickup lines and worse breath. She hadn't really gone out much before the worms. Had no real reason to do so beyond the very occasional after work drink. And she had never been hit on before the worms. </p><p>If she concentrated she could will the worms to where she wanted, moving them from her arms and face made them less obvious, but where to move them? She had tried moving them around her body, but her favorite place was her groin. Having them pulsate near and on her, well, she hadn't used her cheap vibrator in weeks. She took another sip, leaned closer to the welldressed man and made her intentions clear. She thought that she should be far more drunk than she were but she didn't mind. The worms loved it, marinating and absorbing it. They had begun moving with a lot less sense of purpose, some flicking and squirming inside her at random. Jane felt a smile creep up on her face as she followed the man outside, avoiding his touch for now. She liked that he wanted her, but she didn't like him. She wanted to have him, own him until she got bored. Jane took his hand and gently moved it to her thigh, never breaking eye contact with him. A smile played on her lips as she stood up and lead him outside. </p><p>They ended up at his place. It was a short ride, most of it spent with their hands and mouths on each other. His place wasn't as nice looking as him, but she didn't mind. She probably would have, before the worms. They were still, squirming curiously, making her grind onto his hand. They brought her more pleasure than him, but Jane entertained him. She held up the hem of her dress with one hand, and pushed him down on the kitchen floor with the other. She hadn't been wearing underwear, she told him. He looked at her with lust and eagerness. Jane moved forward and squatted down over his face. His tongue made its way over her thighs and cunt, not nearly reaching the level of pleasure the worms brought her. She leaned back and began grinding herself against him, moaning as the worm wriggled harder and more intensely, moving from her crotch, up and down, down her legs and up her torso. The pleasure the nice man brought her was nothing but a distraction compared to her beloved worms, they always knew what she needed.</p><p>A muffled scream arose as the worms entered the nice man’s mouth and esophagus, Jane moaning out ecstatic wordless prayers to the Hive. Prayers of eternal connections, and deep promises of dark and humming love. Her fist borrowed deep into his flesh, giving way like soggy cardboard.</p><p>After she, and more importantly the worms, felt satisfied and pleased, she arose from his face, kneeled close to his gasping mouth, contorting in terror and love, and give him a long kiss. After her lips parted from his, she opened his fridge and took a beer can with her as she left. She dropped the keys in through the mail drop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>